Arthur's realization
by randomxobsessions
Summary: Arthur realizes his true feelings for Merlin, and causes the young warlock to reveal his deepest secret. Arthur/Merlin.


**Rated M**

**Author's note**: I'm not really a slash fan, but for some reason I find Merlin/Arthur adorable. So I could not help but to write this.

I was inspired by the Bigger Lights' song _Skinny Jeans_, though I'm not sure why.

So enjoy :]

* * *

* * *

Arthur paced his chambers, his mind reeling. _What the hell am I supposed to make of that dream_, he thought. He was furious with himself.

No, he was confused, more confused than he'd ever been in his life.

He thought back to the daydream he'd had while Merlin dressed him in his armor.

_I'm not queer..._ he thought, _or am I...?_

Finally, Merlin returned. "Did I forget something Sire?" Merlin's voice filled his head with disturbing, lovely thoughts. And with a jolt he realized they'd always been there.

"No, no. I just... I needed to talk to someone." He pointed at his chair. "Sit."

Merlin sat, looking confused. "What is it, My Lord?"

"Merlin, just call me Arthur, please," Arthur told him in a soft voice. He continued to pace, to think. If he told Merlin there would never be any going back. And if Merlin didn't take it well...

With a deep breath, Arthur made his decision.

"Do I strike you as a queer, Merlin?" Arthur continued pacing, unable to bring himself to look at the object of his affection.

Merlin was taken aback by the question. "Um no, Si- Arthur."

"I am telling you this in complete confidence, and I'll have your head if you tell a _soul_." He waited for Merlin to nod that he understood. "Earlier this morning, while you were helping me with my armor, I was... daydreaming... about you." When the words left his lips, Arthur's face flooded with color.

Merlin's heart stuttered. "M-me?"

"Yes..." Arthur finally faced his servant. "I don't know why... And now I've realized I've always fancied you." He sat next to Merlin, and took up his hand. Part of his mind registered that it was a very gay thing to do. Arthur didn't care.

Merlin held perfectly still, fearing he would wake at any moment. Arthur's blue eyes pierced his, sending him into a dizzy fit of happiness.

"Merlin, I love you." Arthur's words rang with a sense of finality.

Merlin, without thinking, lurched forward to kiss Arthur.

Electricity arched from Merlin's lips, making Arthur shiver in delight. He'd never known a kiss could be quite so wonderful. Merlin's lips were soft and warm against his. Arthur allowed his hands to tangle into Merlin's raven hair.

After a heated moment they separated, both stunned at what they had done.

"We'll be cast out like lepers for this..." Merlin muttered in a breathy voice. His heart pounded in his ears. Arthur hadn't removed his hands from Merlin's hair, and this caused the black haired boy more joy than he thought he had any right to.

"Who has to know?" Arthur asked, finally feeling at peace. Merlin grinned, sending Arthur into a tizzy. "It's not like we have to go prancing around- OH MY GOD!" Arthur looked down, his blue eyes widening in terror.

He and Merlin were floating ten feet off the floor, nothing but air to support them. Arthur flailed wildly for a moment, getting a death grip on Merlin, half because he was scared out of his wits, and half because he was afraid of Merlin falling.

But Merlin didn't look frightened. On the contrary, he looked _amused_ if not a little annoyed. And it was then that Arthur noticed that Merlin's eyes were tinged with gold, fading now, as the floor got closer and closer. When their feet touched the floor, the golden color was gone, leaving Arthur wondering if he'd really seen it.

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to... Sorry..." Merlin stammered, hanging his head.

"That... that was you?" Arthur gasped.

"I... I was just a little too happy I guess..." Merlin told him, attempting a smile. "I was born with magic... I can't help it."

And Arthur just laughed, a loud, euphoric laugh. Merlin stared, but Arthur just ruffled his hair playfully. "I _knew_ there was something wrong with you, Merlin," Arthur said giddily. He stopped and frowned, thinking hard. "All those times my life was miraculously saved... that was you wasn't it?"

Merlin nodded. Maybe Arthur wouldn't turn him in. Maybe his newfound love for him, and the fact that he'd saved the Prince's life more times than he knew would keep Arthur from having him executed for the use of magic.

But Arthur just laughed again and pulled Merlin to him for another sweet, passionate kiss. "Make us fly again, Merlin." Arthur mumbled against Merlin's lips. He gasped happily as Merlin made them fly into the air, do a somersault, and land gracefully on Arthur's bed. His eyes flashed gold as he flicked his hand and the door locked itself. Arthur was stunned all over again by his very special servant.

"I- I love you... too, Arthur." Merlin told the blonde boy shyly. Confessing feelings wasn't Merlin's strong point.

Arthur pushed his servant down on the bed, capturing his lips as he crawled on top of him. Merlin's breathing picked up as Arthur removed his tunic, and then Merlin's.

"You are okay with this, right Merlin?" Arthur asked around his lover's lips.

Merlin gasped as Arthur's hands moved down his legs. "More than okay," Merlin told him, pulling at Arthur's breeches.

With that, they locked into another passionate, fateful kiss.

* * *

Sometime later as Arthur lay in bed with his servant turned lover, absently stroking his midnight hair, he finally realized that if not for Merlin, he would have died several times already. And that Merlin was responsible for his realizing he was queer.

Arthur was grateful for Merlin, and the realization he had brought on.

Merlin knew his destiny now. And for once he wasn't afraid. He embraced it, feeling as if he'd just been given the world's most valuable prize. Which he had; Arthur was one of a kind.

"I love you," The two suddenly said at the same time.

They smiled at each other, happily contemplating their fate, and what it would bring.


End file.
